The Bro
This page refers to The Bro, an enemy from Amnesia:The Dark Descent. This should not be confused with PewDiePie's subscribers. The Bro is the ugly deformed Grunt from Amnesia: The Dark Descent that chased after PewDiePie and supposedly attempted to kill him. Although it is indeed monstrous in appearance, PewDiePie has often uttered "Damn, you so sexy..." or "Dat ass!" while hiding. The Grunt was first called "The Bro" in one of the first episodes of the Amnesia: The Dark Descent playthrough, but the name didn't stick. It appeared in PewDiePie's weekly Fridays With PewDiePie series as an opening character reminding PewDiePie which day of the week it was. It happened again in episode 24, and PewDiePie and the fans have called it "Bro" ever since. Although The Bro seemed to have the desire to kill PewDiePie, it is possible that it was in love with him, as it would sometimes flirt with PewDiePie when finding him, saying things like "Hey there, sugar tits" or on one occasion "There you are cheese tits, now kiss me!" The Bro's monstrous appearance causes many people to believed he chased PewDiePie to kill him, when it was just trying to show him its affection, but its incredible strength may cause him to hurt or kill PewDiePie accidentally. It can be seen along other PewDiePie's friends. The Bro's love for PewDiePie caused it to promote the viewers of PewDiePie's videos to join the Bro Army at the end of most of PewDiePie's episodes. In any case, it has been seen working with the Barrels, probably with the only motive of sneaking up on PewDiePie. The Bro can often be found dying in the castle. Although it attempted to chase PewDiePie when it had the strength, while dying, PewDiePie would rush to his aid and carry out his dying request. It sometimes "helped" PewDiePie after death. The Bro currently resides in Brennenburg castle as the castle's servant. Since mid 2013, the Bro has disappeared in PewDiePie's videos possibly due to the fact PewDiePie has quit his interests in playing Amnesia and referencing its characters. Skills and Abilites *'Supernatural strength' - The Bro has been shown to have uncanny strength, as it is able to knock down wooden and even iron doors with only a few swipes of its claw *'High invulnerability' - The Bro is near unkillable and able to withstand massive amounts of damage. The only known methods of killing The Bro are as follows: **It has been crushed on multiple occasions (often because of Jennifer) which has seemed to have done the job. **Aside from that, the only known method of killing the Bro is with the Sword of Stephano. *'Enhanced sense of smell' - The Bro's vision is said to be terrible. To compensate for this it has acquired a supernatural sense of smell and was able to follow PewDiePie's scent for hours, if not days. Category:Foes Category:Amnesia: The Dark Descent Category:Characters Category:Introduced December 2010 Category:Hostile Category:Amnesia: Custom Stories Category:Barrel Category:Allies Category:Semi/Self-Threat Category:Alive